Day by Day
by hockey.helmets.forever
Summary: Matt is trying to kill her but Mitchie won't listen to Shane. Some things never change...will mitchie face the truth?Will she ignore Shane? Will she survive? READ TO FIND OUT! Not good at summaries... :D Rated T just incase..READ READ READ RAED READ!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own camp rock D:(i wish i did though) **

chapter 1

Mitchie pulled her books out of her locker and quickly shoved them all in her backpack. She slammed her locker shut. she looked at her locker and frowned in disgust. She could still see the blood marks. All the memories from that day came rushing back to her head. But even the memories couldn't break her mood. She was going to camp rock in 2 days! 2 DAYS! Mitchie smiled at the thought. She ran around the corner attempting to make it to her bus on time. She heard her phone buzz. She flipped it opened and went to hit the answer button but before she knew it she was on the ground.

_omg! did i just bump right into matt m. the most popular boy in school! _Mitchie thought to herself.

"I'm sooooo sorry" Mitchie pleaded half expecting a rude comment.

"oh, It's fine" Matt said "It's partly my fault anyways, my firend and I were supposed to be going to this awesome camp together but he just bailed on me."

"oh, well you should still go, you'll probably make more friends than you can count" Mitchie joked.

"yeah, your probably right, thanks" Matt said "well i'll see you tomorrow, Mitchie, right?"

"yeah" Mitchie said "see you tomorrow"

And with that Mitchie scurried off to her bus just in time. On the bus Mitchie was bitting her bottom lip so hard she thought it was going to blead. When she got home she screamed so loud her mom came inside from the garden.

"what happened Mitchie are you okay" Connie said

"yeah i'm fine just soo excited to go to camp rock" Mitchie lied. well half lied she was excited about matt too.

"okay" connie said with a laugh "just go start packing"

"k" mitchie said before running upstairs to her room

Mitchie took out her duffle bag and starting pilling her clothes in it. When she was done packing she had 2 duffle bags and a messenger back. Mitchie smiled at her work. Just then her phone started to buzz. It was an unkown number. She picked it up anyways expecting a prank call.

"hello" mitchie asked

"hi, Mithcie, It's Matt" he said

"oh hi Matt" Mitchie said trying to hold back the excitment in her voice "what's up"

"umm, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight" Matt aksed

"sure, I'd loved to" Mitchie said almost screaming into the phone

"ok then it's a date" matt said excited himself "I'll pick you up at 6, see you later Mitchie"

"byye" mithcie said as she hung up the phone.

_omg, _Mitchie thought to herself, _he just asked me out! __**HE**__ JUST ASKED __**ME**__ OUT!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still do not own camp rock D:**

Mitchie went through all of the clothes left in her closet. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a neon green tank top and a white sweater. She looked at her clock and almost screamed when she noticed it was 5:54. Mitchie looked at herself in a full sized mirror. She gave herself an approving smile when she heard a knock on the door. It took mitchie literally a second to get from her room to the door. She paused a second before opening it.

"Hey" mitchie said in a soft voice

"hey Mitchie are you ready to go?" matt asked her.

"yeah" Mitchie said as she followed matt out the door

_He is soooooo cute. _Mitchie thought to herself

The whole car ride was quite and Mitchie fiddled with her fingers for awhile. She then relized, about halfway through the car ride, that she didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked

"To a party" Matt responded

_oh great ,_Mitchie thought.

Mitchie really didn't enjoy parties as much as the average teenager. But at least she was going with the cutest boy in school.

At the party Mitchie stayed by Matt the whole entire time. To her surprise matt was extremely nice to her. About halfway throught he party the girl who lived at the house got up on a stage that was set up towards the end of the living room. She started to talk.

"Hey everyone and thanks for coming" she announced " I have arranged a special guest for you all tonight"

Everyone, included Mitchie, cheered.

The girl jumped off the stage just as connect 3  came out from around the corner and walked up onto the stage. Everyone cheered again except Mitchie. She used to like connect 3 but then the lead singer, Shane Grey, got all _divaish_. Mitchie couldn't stand people like that. She could tell that Shane didn't want to be there. His eyes where scanning around the room and much to Mitchie's surprised stopped on her. For awhile Mitchie just stood their mezmorized by his dark brown eyes. Then she got ahold of herself and looked away . She could feel his eyes still on her. She whispered to matt that she was gonna walk home.

"Are you sure Mitchie? I wouldn't mind dropping you off." Matt said

"nah it's fine" mitchie said just before leaving

She looked back at Shane and he gave her a look like "_where are you going"_ but he continued to play so she just walked off.

She wondered around on the grass for awhile before she felt a pat on the back. She jumped a little scared that someone else was outside. She turned around only to see Shane Grey.

"Hey" he said sheepishly "I'm Shane, but you probably already knew that"

"Hi" Mitchie said as she rolled her eyes "I'm Mitchie"

"oh well nice to meet you mitchie" He said

Mitchie just gave him a look

"WhAt?" Shane asked totally confused

Mitchie just laughed and shook her head. She really had no intentions of talking to him. She started to walk away but he jumped in front of her.

"You _DO_ know who I am...Right?" Shane asked

"lead singer of connect 3" Mitchie answered

"ok? so why aren't you freaking out because you just met me" He asked

"because," Mitchie answered " I'm not a big fan of you, sorry" She said with a smirk on your face

"it's fine" Shane said " you know... I'm not what the media says I am" Shane explained "I _am_ nice"

"And you _are _a pop star" Mitchie explained back

"rock star" shane corrected

Mitchie looked at her watch and her eyes opened to see it was 11 at night.

"OMG! I have to go" Mitchie said

"byye Mitchie" Shane said

"byye popstar" Mitchie said with a smirk

She turned around and walked home Bitting her bottom lip. _Omg, _Mitchie thought, _I think i like him!_

**Please review this is my first story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still do not own camp rock...BUT I DO OWN MATT bwahahahaha ;)**

* * *

Mitchie used her key to open the front door. She walked quietly upstairs and then she relized it. _I'm going to camp rock tomorrow _Mitchie thought _TOMORROW!_ Mitchie threw herself on to her bed. She tried to go to bed but she couldn't so she played with her phone for a little bit. Before she knew it her alarm clock was going off. She got up out of bed and changed into a yellow sundress she had left out. Her mom greeted her when she went downstairs.

"Good morning Mitchie" Connie said

"good morning" Mitchie mumbled still tired

"You have to wake up, you're going to camp rock in an hour"

_AN HOUR! _Mitchie thought

"ok" Mitchie said

She wandered around the house for a bit before hearing her phone ring in her pocket.

She ran upstairs and answered it.

"hello?" Mitchie asked

"hey Mitchie it's Matt" he said

"oh hey" Mitchie sadi "what's up"

"Nothing really just getting ready for camp but I just wanted to know that your ok. I felt really bad about not driving you home. It was really dark out."

_He actually cares about me _Mitchie thought to herself

"Yeah It wasn't that far of a walk but thank you for caring" she said

"oh yeah, no problem" Matt said "ok well im gonna get ready for camp, see you in a couple of months"

"yeah bye" Mitchie responded before hearing the dial tone.

She closed her phone and shoved it in her pocket and heard her mom screaming...

"MiTcHiE We ArE lEaViNg!"

"OK MOM" mitchie screamed back

She took her bags and threw them in the back of her moms car. She knew it was going to be a long car ride so she brought her ipod.

When she got to camp rock she looked around at all the campers. Her mom dropped her off, said goodbye and drove off again.

She started to drop one of her bags and a browned haired girl picked it up.

"thanks" Mitchie said

"your welcome" the girl said

"I'm Mitchie"

"I'm Caitlyn" The girl answered "Is this your first year?"

"yeah" Mitchie answered back "i suppose it's not your first year...right?"

"you got it" Caitlyn said "lets find out what your cabin number is"

"ok" Mitchie said while following the girl into a small building

"hi" the lady at the desk said "name please"

"Mitchie Torres" she responded

"ok" the lady said "cabin number 4"

"AHHHHHHH" caitlyn screamed " WE AR EIN THE SAME CABIN"

Mitchie hugged her friend and they both ran to the cabin. Thankfully the bed right next to caityln's was empty. They both walked outside when Mitchie felt her mouth drop as she saw _him _walk towards her.

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Still do not own camp rock D; it makes me sad**

"hey Mitchie" he said greeting her with a huge "I didn't know you were going to Camp Rock!"

"hey matt" Mitchie said giving him a hug back "This is Caityln"

"Hey" Caitlyn said

"hey" Matt responed not taking his eyes off Mitchie

"Well I'm gonna get going" Mitchie said "I'll see you at lunch"

"ok bye Mitchie" Matt said "Nice meeting you Caitlyn"

"yeah you to" Caitlyn said as she watched Matt walk away

Caitlyn starred at Mitchie for a bit before Mitchie looked up.

"what are you starring at me for?" She asked

"Is that your boyfriend or something" Caitlyn asked

"Nah, we just went out on one date" Mitchie responded

"Oh okay" Caitlyn asked unsure of the answer

The two girls started walking around towards the lake when They heard the Camp owners voice echo through a microphone.

"Let's go" Caitlyn screamed as she grabbed Mitchie's arm and pulled her to the outdoor stage

Brown started talking into the microphone about the camp and the rules. Then he announced Connect 3 would be helping out this year as instructers. Mitchie turned around with the rest of the group as a big black limo pulled up. Out stepped the members of connect 3. Mitchie just looked at Shane. Shane let his eyes wander the crowd as Brown continued talking. He spotted Mitchie and smiled at her. She was surprised he remembered her. She turned around to face Brown.

When the speech was over Mitchie told Caitlyn she was gonna go into the woods for awhile just to chill. Caitlyn didn't ask why and just walked away with a smile on her face. Mitchie started to walk up the path and into the woods. She sat down on a tree stump and took out her phone. she played with it for awhile and then shoved it in her pocket. She got up and turned around all to quickly. She jumped in shock as Shane stood in front of her.

"hey" Mitchie said still shaken

"Hi" Shane said "Mitchie right"

"yep" she said "I'm surprised you remembered"

"it was last night" shane explained "I'm not _that_ old."

Mitchie laughed. A real laugh. A laugh she hadn't laughed since...the fight. She shook the memory out of her head.

"Are you okay" he said in a confused tone

"huh? oh yeah I'm fine" Mitchie said "just thinking" She let her voice trail off into another memory

"about what" shane asked

"Nothing I want to remember" MItchie said with a laugh leaving Shane confused. He just gave her a confused look.

"nevermind" Mitchie said looking past him

"i..i have to go Mitchie said running past him.

"Mitchie..." Shane yelled

She totally ignored him.

**Sorry but this story will probably take me awhile to finish. At the least two chapters a day. You can thank school ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i don't own camp rock :'(

* * *

Mitchie ran down the steep hill and walked down the path. She didn't want Matt to think she was cheating on him.

"MITCHIE!"

Mitchie flung herself around to find caitlyn running towards her.

"come with me" Caitlyn ordered.

"OKAY" Mitchie said between laughs

Caitlyn pulled Mitchie away. Mitchie folllowed Caitlyn to the lake.

"what are we doing here?" Mitchie asked confused

She watched as caitlyn's finger pointed across the lake to a canoe. Tess was in it and..._No _Mitchie thought _not matt!_ Mitchie watched in shock as tess kissed him on the lips. he smiled. Mitchie felt her heart drop. She felt like someone knocked the wind out of her. She turned towards Caitlyn who was starring at Matt like she was ready to kill him.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Mitchie said through tears as she ran away.

"MITCHIE" She heard Caitlyn just kept running.

She was in tears by the time she ran into someone.

"Sorry" she said through tears. She didn't even know who it was. She tried to run away but she felt a hand grab her arm pulling her back. It was Shane.

"What's the rush" Shane said sarcastically until he relized she was crying. "What happened?" He said as he grabbed her shoulders

"Nothing" she said as she broke free from his grip and ran in to her cabin.

* * *

"Mitchie, you have to break up with him" caitlyn said

"I know but ..."

"BUT WHAT!" Caitlyn exclaimed "he is C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G on you with that _**thing**_!'" Caitlyn said

"Ok" Michie agreed as she stormed up behind Matt

"Hey" he said as Mitchie came up to him

"can I talk to you?" she asked

"Yeah" he responded as he followed her to the dock. They both didn't notice as Shane stepped behind a tree ready to here to conversation.

"Look, I know that you are cheating on me with Tess" Mitchie said avoiding eye contact

"So?" Matt asked

"SO!" Mitchie exclaimed "So, we are OVER"

She crossed her arms as she felt a hand come across her face. She ran away leaving Matt standing there and Shane running after her.

"Mitchie" Shane said as he caught her arm. She turned around. "You can't let him hit you like that"

She looked shocked that he knew this. "I deserved it" She whispered afraid of his response

"HOW?" he asked confused "how on earth did you deserve that?"

"because" Mitchie explained "I got into a fight with his ex-girlfriend one year ago, things didn't end so brightly for me"

Shane opened his mouth to talk but Mitchie ran into her cabin and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still do not own camp rock :(**

**OMG YEAH MY FIRST REVEIW**

**(THIS IS MY FIRST STORY)**

**THANK YOU: ST3RLING KNIGHT'S ONLY LADY**

**back to the story**

* * *

Mitchie jumped on her bed. _why did I just tell him that._ Mitchie thought to herself. She wiped the tears off her face. Caitlyn ran in from the door.

"Hey we are gonna eat dinner so you wanna come?" Caitlyn asked

"sure" Mitchie said trying her best to not show that she had just been crying

Mitchie followed Caitlyn to the table. She sat down next to Caitlyn. They started to talk about the next jam when Mitchie said she wasn't performing.

"WHAT" screamed Caitlyn

"cmon Mitchie you have to perform you are like the greatest singer ever." Nate added giving Caitlyn a smile

"No" said Mitchie "I don't even know what i would do"

"ANYTHING" Caitlyn practically screamed making the whole table burst into laughter

"No"

"YES"

"no

"yes"

Caitlyn and Mitchie stood up and faced each other at the end of the table. Everyone was watching but only their table knew it wasn't a real fight.

"NO"

"yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"N-O"

"Y-E-S"

"I don't want to"

"YOU HAVE TO"

"Have to what" Shane broke in making everyone laugh histerically. Nate tried to stop laughing to tell Shane that Mitchie doesn't want to perform.

"YOU HAVE TO" shane screamed

"THANK YOU" caitlyn said crossing her arms next to Shane. Mitchie put a look on her face like she was thinking.

"hmmmm...let me think about it...NO" Mitchie said trying not to laugh. She grabed her plate of the table and threw it away. She walked outside with Caitlyn and Shnae running after her and her table leaving to see the end of the "fight"

"NOOOO" Mitchie whined as they approched the dock. Shane came up behind her and lifted her up.

"Im gonna throw you in the lake if you don't perform" Shane said

"urrrggg... fine" Mitchie said as Shane put her down. She started to run away screaming "IM NOT PERFORMING" This made Caitlyn and Shane chase her again. She stopped when she saw Matt coming towards her with a mean look on his face.

"Hey Mitchie can I talk to you" he said as Caitlyn approched Mitchie "alone"

"ummm i guess" Mitchie said as she followed Matt into the woods.

"GO SEE WHATS HAPPENING!" Caitlyn whispered to Shane.

"okok" shane agreed as he made his way behind a tree. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Mitchie shook her head no. adn tried to get away but Matt grabbed her. he said something to her but she kept shaking her head. Then SHane heard her say "you can threaten me all you want but I know that my friends won't let you touch me" Then Mitchie walked away leaving Matt in shock. Shane walked down to where Mitchie was and told her he saw the whole thing. Mitchie nodded her head when Matt walked past her. Matt mouthed something to Mitchie and Mitchie's eyes grew wide. Shane didn't know what he had said.

* * *

Later that night Mitchie was lying in bed when she heard someone open her door.

"Who's there" Mitchie said as she felt someone grab her arm and yank her out of the cabin. She was pulled all the way down to the dock where she could finally see who it was.

"Matt?" she said. Matt wouldn't respond but instead he picked her up and threw her into the lake. He _**knew**_ Mitchie couldn't swim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: still don't own camp rock**

**hope you read this brianna**

**(mwwinl lylas)**

* * *

Mitchie was trying her best to stay above water. She knew she was going to die. _great _Mitchie thought _I'm gonna die drowning. How wonderful._ Sh tried to hold her breath as she went under. She finally couldn't hold it any longer and went unconscious.

"Mitchie" Shane said franticallly shaking the girl's shoulders. He watched as her eyes opened.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up. She was still coughing up water.

"That crazy dude Matt threw you into a lake" Caitlyn broke in

"Oh" Mitchie said looking down.

"ok well let's get you back to the cabin" Caitlyn said as she helped Micthie up and led her to her bed,

"Thanks" Mitchie said to caitlyn

"Your welcome but you should really be thanking Shane, he is the one who jumped in and saved you." Caitlyn responded will flopping on her bed.

"Oh ok" Mitchie said "goodnight"

"Night" Caitlyn said as she laid down

"Well that was fun last night" Micthie said to Shane as they sat down at the table. Shane just smirked at her. The whole table started to have a conversation about perfroming at the next jam. Mitchie wasn't focused on the conversation. She was looking for Matt. She saw him walk into the room. He started to walk towards her. She jumped up and ran out of the building leaving their whole table confused, Everone except for Shane. Shane watched Matt as he folloed Mitchie out of the doors.

"Mitchie" Matt said "why are you ignoring me?" This caused Mitchie to turn around.

"UM... you sorta threw me in the lake last night trying to kill me!" Mithcie looked around for Shane but he was nowhere in sight.

"Your alive.. aren't you?" Matt said. Mitchie rolled her eyes. She relized they had walked close to the woods. Matt pulled some rope out of his pocket and Mitchie's eyes grew wide.

"umm.. i have to go" Mitchie said trying to excape.

"Haha very funny" Matt said as he pulled her into the woods. He pulled her extremely far into the woods. So far she knew no one would be able to find her. She watched as matt tied her to a very large tree. She struggled to stop him.

"OW" she screamed

"SHut up Matt said as he tightened the knot at the back of the tree.

"Why are you doing this" She asked

"Because, Mitchie, If I can't have you than I'm defenitly not letting that popstar have you." He smiled at her

"Rock star" Mitchie said surprising herself

She watched as Matt duct taped her mouth closed. All she could do was watch as he walked away.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE!


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHAHA you guessed it I ****CAMPROCKFANATIC**** does not and I repeat DOES NOT own camp rock. D:**

**WARNING:****SHORT CHAPTER**** may leave you wanting more :D**

This is for you brianna... finally got what you wanted. ENJOY

* * *

Mitchie stood there... tied to a tree...all night long. She heard a ruffling noise amoung the leaves. She werily lifted her head up only to see it was Matt. _great...just great._He stood in front of her. He just looked at her with the weirdest look on his face. 'What' Mitchie tried to say but it only came out as a muffle behind the duct tape. Matt walked away and came back with a pile of sticks. he lined them up in a cirle around the tree diging each one into the ground so it was standing up straight. He smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket.

* * *

"Where is Mitchie?" Shane asked

"I don't know" Caitlyn said becoming worried "The last time I saw her was last night when she ran out of the room with...Matt following behind her...OH SHIT SHANE, matt did something with Micthie! we have to find her"

"I know caitlyn...this guy could really hurt her." Shane said "how about this...Caitlyn you go into the woods and look for them and I'll go by the lake"

"Ok" Caitlyn said as she trailed off into the woods. "MITCHIE" She yelled over and over again "MITCHIE" Caitlyn saw a little fire far away but ignored it and turned back around to find Shane.

* * *

Shane looked around the docks and even jumped in the lake in hopes of finding Mitchie. "SHIT" he said "I can't beleive I can't find her" Shane murmered to himself as he angrily hit the water with his hands. (**A.N. so cool right :D:D) **He couldn't beleive it. He really liked Micthie. She heard a mufled scream somewhere in the woods.

* * *

"LET ME GO" caitlyn screamed as a man dragged her into the woods. He tied her hands and her ankles together and threw her on the ground next to a small fire. Micthie was tied to a tree. "Mitchie?" caitlyn asked as she saw Micthie look up and then let her head drop. "SHANE" Caitlyn screamed as she saw matt line up more sticks in a circle around Micthie. Caitlyn became more aware of what he was doing. She began frantically calling for help. "SHANE"

Caitlyn watched as Matt lit the sticks in a circle around Micthie. Enclosing her in a flame.

* * *

"CAITLYN" Shane yelled hearing Caitlyn's cries. "CAITLYN!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and for anyone whos wondering my friend brianna who wanted Mitchie to get burned IS NOT an emo. (lol)**

**I cry myself to sleep at night knowing that I do not own camp rock *sniff sniff***

* * *

Mitchie watched as the flames grew bigger around her. She knew struggling would get her no where. So she just looked back on her life. And out of all the good memories the one bad one came back...

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You stupid bitch" Nicole-Matt's girlfriend- screamed "You know you can't always help random strangers" _

_"Yeah well you were treating that girl like shit and no one deserves that" Mitchie said_

_"Yeah well I can think of one person" Nicole said looking at Mitchie_

_"OH!" Mitchie said as she saw Matt stand from a distance. "And you think you don't deserve it too?" Mitchie asked. "Everyday I watch as you pick on people. And everyone else watches too. You think your ALL THAT just because you beat someone up RIGHT? NO wrong. Your not all that, your a dumb slut that swithces from men to men. Yeah your 'boyfriend' Matt is standing over there. Why don't you tell him who you are really dating. Oh wait, I forgot you to much of a self-centered jerk to even care if you hurt Matt or not. I feel sorry for you."_

_Mitchie felt Nicole's nails dig into her and Nicole were fighting each other like their life depended on it. That's when The person Nicole was cheating on Matt with came up from behind Mitchie and threw her into the locker so hard blood was pouring from the back of her head. She heard Matt screaming at Nicole. _

_"That stupid bitch deserved what was coming for her" Nicole said before disappearing down the long hallway with her other boyfriend._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mitchie watched as the world went black.

* * *

Shane and his band member Nate went into the forest looking for Micthie and Caitlyn. "Mitchie" Shane yelled "Caitlyn" Shane saw a little yellow glow from far away. He started towards it. When he arrived at the fire he saw mitchie tied to a tree and Caitlyn on the ground. Nate untied Caitlyn and let her stand up.

"Go get water from the lake we have to put out this fire." Shane said to Nate and Caitlyn. They both ran off.

When they got back the began frantically throwing buckets of water where ever there was a fire. Shane untied Micthie and carried her to the lake.

Shane went to go get a first aid kit and Nate went to go get ice. They worked on Mitchie for awhile before she finally came to.

"Micthie" Shane said Micthie sat up and looked at the burns on her legs and arms.

"Thanks" She said "I thought I was going to die" Mitchie said with a sigh of relife. Nate walked Caitlyn back to the cabins and Shane and Mitchie stayed at the lakes.

"You know how I told you I got into a fight with Matt's ex-girlfriend?" Mitchie asked Shane

"Yeah Shane said

"Well I"m gonna tell you the whole thing. Maybe that will help you understand why he is doing this" Mitchie said

"Okay" Shane agreed. Mitchie told Shane everything that happened.

"So, Me and Matt were kinda boyfriend and girlfriend when I first got here and I think he just doesn't want to loose me to you." Mitchie said "Because I really like you"

"I like you to" Shane said hugging Micthie

* * *

Matt stepped out from his spot behind a tree. He had heard everything.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own camp rock...but I do own Matt and the starstruck dvd :D (randomness) lol**

**SO QUESTION AND PLEASE ANSWER IT- How long should this story be? please answer in a reveiw**

* * *

Mitchie and Shane walked back to camp hand in hand. Shane a had a smile plastered from ear to ear. Mitchie had a worried smile. She was worried that Matt was going to do something.

"Hey" Caitlyn screamed across the mess hall "Mitchie,Shane Over here"

Shane pulled Mitchie along to the table. They were all talking. Mitchie let her eyes wander the mess hall until she spotted Matt. He was sitting by himself in the corner of the room. He had a smirk across his face. He was looking at Mitchie. _Omg why is he starring at me like that. What if he heard mine and Shane's conversation. Omg what is he going to do to me?_ Mitchie thought to herself. Mitchie grabed her long sleeves and pulled them down past her wrists.

"Mitchie, why aren't you eating?" Nate asked

"I'm not that hungry" Mitche lied through her teeth. She was starving. But her arms hurt to much to do anything. The were still burnt. Mitchie got up and left the table without saying a single word. She went to the docks and sat down. Someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Mitchie jumped back thinking it was Matt. It wasn't. Mitchie stood up. Shane put his hands in the air to defend himself.

"Sorry" he said. Mitchie punched him lightly in the arm.

"OW!" he screamed sarcastically. Mitchie rolled her eyes and laughed. Mitchie sat down facing the water.

"Shane, I don't know what to do" Mitchie said "I don't want to get hurt again and I don't want him to hurt you. I feel like anywhere I go he is going to be there watching me. And that's never going to change."

"Mitchie, your being paranoid" Shane said - bad idea -

"PARANOID?" Mitchie said "Shane he is trying to kill me how is that being paranoid? Everywhere I go he is watching me waiting for me to be alone."

"Micthie i know" Shane started

"No shane you don't know, you never will know. You don't know what it feels like to have somone hate you because everyone loves popstars. And everyone loves you. EVERYONE in my school hates me EXCEPT for him. And now here he is trying to kill me. Do you know what that means? It means that everyone in my whole entire fricken school hates me. It means I have no friends and no one to lean on." Mitchie said through tears

"Mitchie" Shane said grabing her shoulders "You have me"

"No" Mitchie said shaking her head "No Shane once summer is over your going to forget about me and move on to some celeberity. I'm just a nobody." Mitchie ran off into the woods.

"Micthie" Shane called after her. He started to chase her. He knew that if she was alone for even a second Matt would hurt her. Shane turned into the woods and stood their opened mouth as he saw Mitchie holding Matts hand.

"Micthie" Shane said. She turned around. She had a worried look on her face. She wasn't holding his hand he was holding her wrist. She was crying. Mitchie tried to walk towards Shane, but Matt pulled her back. Matt draged Mitchie into the woods. Shane followed -big mistake-

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**STILL DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK THANKS FOR ASKING!**

Shane Watched as Matt dragged her into the woods and let her sit on a rock. Shane didn't know what to do. _Should I help her? _Shane asked himself _No i shouldn't She doesn't even care about me anymore. _And with that Shane walked away more confused than he'd ever be.

"Matt let me go" Mitchie pleaded

"Mitchie I'm not doing anything to you I just want to talk." Matt said

"You had your chance to talk but instead you decided to throw me into a lake. Not my problem." Mitchie said

"I know I know I messed up big time, but you were right...the only reason I'm doing this is because...well...I want you to be my girlfriend and I was so excited to spend some time with you away from those wanna be's at high school. But than Shane came into play and you fell for the pop star and forgot about me. I'm a nobody." Matt said

"Oh." Mitchie sighed "I had no idea, but I still can't go out with you." Mitchie said

"I know, but i Promise I will never do anything to you again" Matt said

"Okay" Mithcie smiled at Matt and gave him a hug

"MITHCIE"

"What" Mitchie flipped around only to see Shane standing there

"Micthie what are you doing?" Shane said with anger in his voice " Why are you hugging him"

"Because...he changed" Mitchie said. Shane grabbed Mitchie's arm and yanked her up from the seat and away from Matt's arms.

"Ow" Mitchie yelped in pain.

"How could he changed he tried to kill you." Shane asked "Go back to your cabin"

"You can't tell me what to do" Mitchie said Shane grabbed her arm and started yanking her away

"Don't touch her" Matt said grabbing Mitchie away from him

"Oh you think I shouldn't touch her?" Shane asked getting in Matt's face "You the one who was trying to kill her."

"Yeah and who are the one who is using her for the summer. You know damn well you are going to get a celebrity girlfriend the second you step foot into LA." Matt said

"No i'm not I would never do that to mitchie" Shane said

"Yeah you would" Mitchie broke in "Shane we both know that I'm a nobody. A popstar doesn't fall for a nobody" And with that Mitchie stromed out of the woods and into her cabin with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her guitar and went to the lake and began to sing a song of hers...

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

"Mitchie" he said Mitchie turned around.

"You sorta weren't supposed to hear that" Mitchie said

"I know but a did" He said " And I loved it"..."And i love you"

...

**WHO IS HE? WHO SAID I LOVE YOU? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey... WOOO two chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I ****camprockfanatic**** does not own camp rock. *sniff* *sniff***

**IF YOU WNAT TO KNOW WHY THE CHAPTER IS SO LONG IT"S BECAUSE THERE IS 3 SONGS IN IT.**

"What?" Mitchie said "Nate, I thought you liked Caitlyn"

"I do it's just that I've liked you since day one but then Matt and Shane and everyone was all over you..."

"OMG dude I can't believe you" Shane jumped out from behind a tree. Mitchie slapped her head.

"Shane please tell me you weren't stalking me AGAIN" Mitchie asked

"no,pshht,maybe,pshht, Fine okay I was but just because I wanted to make sure that Matt wasn't going to hurt you" Shane said

"HE"S NEVER GOING TO HURT ME" Mitchie said with tears in her eyes "HE SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO"

"YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BELIEVE WHAT PEOPLE TELL YOU MITCHIE" Shane said

"I DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING EVERYONE SAYS TO ME" Mitchie said

"Mitchie" Shane said in a much calmer voice "Your better off with me than Matt"

"No, Shane, I am better off with Matt." Mitchie said through her heavy tears. "I'm better off with Matt because I know for a fact that he isn't going to break my heart when summer is over."

"MITCHIE I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT" Shane screamed at her

"Yeah well I don't believe everything everyone says to me Shane." Mitchie said walking towards the docks. Shane followed her and sat down next to her.

"Well You can believe me" He said. Mitchie looked away.

"MITCHIE YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY INSTEAD OF FACING YOUR PROBLEMS" Shane said. "IT'S TIME TO GROW UP" He stood up and walked to his cabin. Mitchie broke down crying.

"Mitchie it's ok" Nate said sitting next to her "He can be a real jerk sometimes" Nate pulled Mitchie into a hug

"Nate I'm sorry but I can't do this to caitlyn" Mitchie said turning to face him "She loves you too much"

"It's ok I know" Nate said "I love her too"

"Okay" Mitchie said drying her tears. "I'm gonna go get working on my song for the pajama jam" Mitchie stood up and walked away

"Ok" Nate said staying at the docks

* * *

Mitchie stepped into the mess hall and went up by the piano. She started to play and sing the first song she actually performed

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry" Shane said walking into the room

"It's too late for that Shane" She walked out

* * *

**At the jam-**

Tess, Ella and Peggy performed first. Than Barron and Sander and a whole lot of other campers. Mitchie was last and connect 3 was 2nd to last.

Connect 3 got up on stage and started to sing...

Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

_[Chorus]_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

_[Chorus]_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

_[Chorus]_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long

* * *

Shane was starring at Mitchie the whole time. She faked a smile and climed up on the stage. She started to sing...

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

* * *

Shane frowned when he relized the song was about him. Mitchie got of satge and was greeted by Caitlyn, Jason, Nate and Matt. MAtt said something to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I don't own: Camp rock, Demi lovato, Jonas Brothers, The world**

**Things I DO own: Starstruck dvd, a few posters of Demi lovato, A few posters of Big Time Rush(oooh la la) and a brick...no lie.**

**New character: BRIANNA**

**Back to the story**

* * *

Shane was walking past Mitchie's cabin when he heard someone crying. It was Mitchie. She was talking to someone. It was Caitlyn.

"I just can't believe I chose Matt over him." Mitchie said through her tears

"It's okay everything will work out" Caitlyn said obviously trying to comfort her friend "I think he still likes you Mitchie"

"Why would He ever like a nobody like me" Mitchie whispered "Besides I chose that jerk over him"

"I can't stand to see you like this." Caitlyn said "I'm going to talk to him"

"No" Mitchie said but her friend was already out the door. Shane had made his way to the docks just in time.

"Shane" Caitlyn said as she approched him. He turned around.

"Hey whats up" Shane said

"I know this sounds like a weird question but do you like Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked

"Yes" Shane said without hesitation

"Than will you go tell her that? Please" Caitlyn asked

"Of course" Shane said heading towards her cabin.

"He walked towards her cabin. He heard someone screaming. It was Tess.

"YOU SELF-CENTERED BITCH" Mitchie yelled

"hey it's not my fault you fell for our little plan." Tess smirked.

"What plan?" Mitchie asked. Tess told her.

* * *

_**The plan- Matt teamed up with Tess. Matt hurt Mitchie and then made her trust him again all while Tess got Shane.**_

* * *

"What" Mitchie said

"You heard me bitch" Tess smirked

"You know what...I don't care...take Shane but I bet you that he won't stay with you for a day because of how full of yourself you are." Mitchie said leaving the cabin and walking up the hill that lead to the woods. Tess followed her.

"Hey BITCH!" Tess said making Mitchie turn around. "Shane doesn't want to be with a loser like you, He wants to be with a celebrity like me"

"You know what" Mitchie said looking tess in the eyes "Your right. He doesn't deserve a nobody like me" Tess opened her mouth to say something but then she fell to the ground. She had been shot.

"TESS!" Mitchie said as she knelt down by her enemy. She saw the bullet hole throw her chest. "SHANE" Mitchie called. Shane started to run up the hill into the woods. Just then Shane heard a gun go off. When he finally reached Tess and Mitchie he saw Tess lying on the ground. Mitchie was pressing Tess's scarf onto the wound. Shane went pver to help. When he approched Mitchie and Tess he saw that while helping Tess Micthie was holding her sid ewith one hand. Shane moved Mithcie's hand away form her side making her gasp. There was a deep gash. A bullet had skimmed her side.

"Mitchie!" Shane said "Stop trying to help Tess and save yourself"

"No" Micthie said through tears. She continued working on Tess.

"Mitchie!" Shane started

"NO shane" Mitchie said interuppting him "I can't let someone else die" Shane picked Micthie up and started tor un towards camp but she managed out of his arms and ran back to Tess. When she got there she saw a girl holding a gun and looking at Tess in shock.

"I'm So sorry" was all that came out of the girl's mouth "by the way I'm Brianna"


	14. Chapter 14

Still don't own camp rock or the songs in the other chapters...

* * *

Mitchie knelt down and watched as the girl ran away. Shane approched Mitchie and saw the back of the girl, he didn't fully see her. Mitchie got up.

"Shane can you carry Tess down to the nurse?" Mitchie asked as she started to walk down the hill clutching her side. Shane felt obligated to do so. He picked up tess and started down the hill. He walked straight to the nurse only to find that Mitchie wasn't there. He put Tess down at a bed and told the nurse she had been shot. He went to go look for Mitchie. After wandering around the camp for awhile he finally found her sitting at the docks. She was fiddling around with a first aid kit.

"Mitchie" Shane said sitting down next to her. He watched as she took out a roll of gauz and cut it.

'Hi" She said trying to concentrate on her attempt to stop the bleeding. She pressed the gauz to her cut and took out a roll of medical tape. She carefully measured it and then cut it. She taped down the gauz and watched as blood poured out of it cauzing it to turn a bright red. She frowned.

"Mitchie you have to go to the nurse" Shane said as he got up ready to lead her. She didn't answer but continued to search through the kit.

'Mitchie?" Shane asked. She didn't answer again but pulled out a piece of cloth. She studied it carefully.

"MITCHIE" Shane finally said causing her to look up.

"What?" She asked

"What do you mean what?" Shane said "You have to go to the nurse" He pointed his finger towards the office. She looked back down at the piece of cloth in her hand.

"No" She stated before pushing the cloth on her cut. This caused her to gasp and jump in pain.

"Fine" Shane said leaving the scene. He walked straight into the nurses office and told the other nurse about Mitchie. Two seconds later Mitchie was greeted by a nurse and a couple other of assistants. The nurses attempted to help Mitchie but all she did was fight them off. They finally got a wrap around her stomach. They told her not to take this off and she nodded in agreement. Shane sat down next to Mitchie.

"why did you figh them off?" He askedher. Mitchie just shrugged.

"I don't know" She finally answered. "I don't want to be known as the pitty case"

"Mitchie" Shane said looking her in the eye "You are not the pitty case" She frowned and looked away knowing otherwise. She got up when she saw Brown the camps manager approching.

"Mitchie, Shane can I talk to you?" he asked

"sure" Mitchie said following him into his office with Shane trailing behind.

"I need to know what the person who shot you looked like" He said to them

"I think it was a girl" Shane said

"Mitchie?" Brown asked

"I can't remember" She said even though she could describe her perfectly. Long red hair and green eyes. Tall and skinny. She was wearing a black tshirt and grey skinny jeans. Gun in hand.

"C'mon Mitchie think" Shane said.

'I really don't know" Mitchie said "Oh, She had red hair, it was long"

"Ok thank you" Brown said. Mitchie got up to leave.

..

* * *

.

**In the Morning**

Mitchie woke up and looked around. No one else was there. Mitchie stood up. She looked at the wrap around her waist. She looked around one more time before starting to peel it. Shane walked in, but she was too concetrated on getting the wrap off of her.

"Mitchie" Shane sadi making her jump in surprise. She looked up and gave him a worried smile. "You have to keep that on"

"Ugh" Mitchie sadi before wrapping it back up again. When she was done she went into the bathroom and changed. Little did Shane know that she took the wrap off and fully this time. And little did Mitchie know that the blood was starting to trickle out of her wound.

"Ok" Mitchie said coming out of the bathroom. "Let's go somewhere"

"Like where?" Shane asked

"Like...the dock" Mitchie said and smiled. Shane nodded his head as she led the way. Mitchie sat down at the docks. She put bath of her hands on her hips. One of them was wet. She causiously took her hand and slid it up where the cut was. She gasped in pain in stood up. Her hand covered in blood. She ran back to the cabin. Shane was right behind her. She got the wrap and started to put it on leaving blood stains on every layer. Shane saw her.

"What the hell Mitchie" Shane sadi walking towards her "You were supposed to leave it on" Mitchie looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry" She said letting her eyes wander the floor.

"I know" Shane said pulling her into a hug. They both walked into the mess hall.

...

* * *

**Later that night...**

A huge thunder storm was rolling in. Mitchie hated thunderstorms and was sorta afraid of them. Shane knew this. Everyone was in the mess hall was eating when the power went out. Mitchie was in her cabin. _Oh shit_ Shane thought, automatically thinking of Mitchie. Everyone started to fuss around the mess hall when Brown came in and told everyone to sit down and be quiet. He took everyone's atendance. Everyone was there. Except Mitchie. Shane told Brown that she was in her cabin. Brown agreed to let Shane go into her cabin with her. He was just walking out when he heard a gunshot somewhere around the camp. The loudspeaker went off "_The Camp is under lockdown. Get into a building and stay there. lock the door." _Shane hurried into Mitchie's cabin to see her huddled on the floor in the corner. She was shaking.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked as she watched him lock the doors.

"Yeah" Shane responed sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Mitchie said

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused

"for everything" She said "I'm sorry for being a jerk and always running off and picking Matt over you. You deserve someone better than me."

"Mitchie" Shane said causing her to look up "There is not one person in the world that I would pick over you." She smiled

"I love you" She said and without hesitation Shane opened his mouth and said...

"I love you too" Just then a girl with long red hair and big blue eyes came busting through the cabin door. Her name was Brianna.

**Hahaha You probably thought it was over...but it's not keep reading please**


	15. Chapter 15

I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK BUT I DO OWN THE DVD

* * *

Mitchie looked up at the girl and Shane pulled her into a tighter hug. Brianna lifted up the gun.

"Well, well, well" She said "What have we got here" Just then Matt broke threw the door. Brianna turned around shocked. "Ewww it's Matt" the girl laughed.

"Brianna" Matt started "Don't you dare shoot that gun"

"And what if I did" Brianna said. Matt went over to Mitchie and Shane and knelt down beside them. Mitchie stood up.

"Mitchie sit back down" Shane said. She just shook her head.

"Hey Sane remember how I told you I got into a fight with Matt's girlfriend and that her name was Nicole?" Mitchie question

"Yeah but what does that have to do with the situation?" Shane asked back.

"well" Mitchie stated "Her name was Brianna" Shane got up and looked Mitchie in the eyes.

"This Brianna" he said "Tell me you got into a fight with this Brianna. The Brianna that is trying to kill one of us" Shane said

"Yep" Brianna broke in before Mitchie could say anything. Shane went back over to take a seat and motioned for Mitchie to come to. She shook her head.

"Soooo..." Brianna started "Which one should die?" No one answered. Mitchie got close to Brianna and started to talk..

"You know what Brianna" Mitchie said " I am tired of you being such a bitch to everyone. I am so friken tired of it"

"Mitchie stop" Shane said "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mitchie stood her ground.

"OMG" Brianna said "Mitchie is that your boyfriend?" Mitchie turned around to Shane. Then she looked back. She didn't say anything.

"Huh?" Brianna said "No?"

"She is my girlfriend" Shane said

"Oh" Brinna said "good choice" She said elbowing Mitchie in the ribs.

"So you guys never answered me which one should die" Brianna asked. Again no one talked. But then Mitchie did.

"Me" She said

"Mitchie no" Shane said getting up. Brianna stepped in his way and put her arm out to block him.

"You" Brianna said pointing towards Shane "Sit back down or you will both die"

"Shane just sit" Mitchie said.

"No I can't let her kill you" Shane said

"Shane" Mitchie cried "If a pop star is killed because of me my life will be over. I'm just a nobody and no one cares about me. It's fine if she kills me. It won't make much of a difference.

"Your not a nobody" Shane said

"No you are a nobody" Brianna said. Matt stood up and faced Brianna. He slapped her hard across the face causing the gun to fly on the floor. Shane, Matt and Brianna got into a huge fight. Mitchie picked up the gun and pointed it. The whole room froze.

"Mitchie" Shane said "Put the gun down your making a huge mistake"

"Yeah Mitch" Matt added "Just put it down"

"Shoot it." Brianna said "See what happens"

Just then Nate, Caitlyn and Jason all walked in.

"Omg Mitchie" Caitlyn said

"Don't shoot it Mitchie" Nate said

Mitchie turned around to face Caitlyn and Brianna ran up to Micthie. Mitchie dropped the gun in shock. Shane jumped on the gun and picked it. Just when everyone thought it was okay again, Brianna held Mitchie by the neck and started to choke her. Caitllyn screamed and pounced on top of Brianna. Much to Mitchie's surprise she was let go. Mitchie ran crying into Shane's arms. Nate went in to help Caitlyn. The police busted through the door at the moment with Jason who had snuck out early. They arrested Brianna. Everyone left except for Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie was still crying.

"Don't ever do that again" Shane said

"what" Mitchie asked

"Point a gun towards your head" Shane answered

"Oh" Mitchie said "I don't plan on it"

..

* * *

**Matt's cabin**

..

* * *

_Mitchie thinks it's all over_ Matt thought _but it's not_. Matt continued to twirl the gun in his hands.

* * *

**Keep reading please**


	16. Chapter 16

Still don't own camp rock...or the songs in this chapter

**

* * *

**

Mitchie sat with her back against a tree. The next jam was 2 days away. She still had no clue what to perform. It was pitch black out so Mitchie decided to go inside. As she entered her cabin she heard russling noices behind a bush. She quickley ran into her cabin. She got on her bed and sat up. She felt a could burst of wind as the door swung opened.

"Brianna?" was all that Mitchie could say.

* * *

"Where's Mitchie" Shane asked to his friends. All he wanted to do was protect her and right now he couldn't.

"I don't know " Caitlyn said. Shane got up and left the mess hall. He was in a major search for Mitchie.

Shane wandered around for a bit before he decided to go into the woods. He walked deep into the woods. "Mitchie" He screamed. No answer. Then he heard leaves russel behind him. He turned around and was facing a girl.

* * *

"No Mitch, it's Matt" The figure said. Mitchie flipped on the lights to reveal Matt standing there. Mitchie gave a sigh of relif.

"Good" Mitchie said "I thought it was Brianna her to kill me" Matt laughed half-hearted. If only she knew. Matt and Mitchie sat down to watch TV. The news was covered in celeb gossip like who broke up with who and new boyfriends. Matt looked at Mitchie. She was starring at the TV.

* * *

"Oh shit" Shane said as he looked into the eyes of a killer.

"Hmmm" Brianna hummed. She watched as Shane starred at her wioth narrow eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing out of jail" he mumbled through his clenched teeth

"Well" Brianna started circling him "Your gilfriend, Mitchie, wouldn't admit to it being me who tried to kill her. So, they had no choice but to let me go" Shane's nostrils flared. _What the fuck was Mitchie thinking!_ He thought.

"hmph" Brianna said getting Shane's attention back. "Instead of killing you, I think I have another idea" Brianna said "I'm going to get rid of all of Mitchie's friends one by one" Shane narrowed his eyes again "Then she will suffer"

"I won't let you touch anyone I know" He said. "Beside's most of her friends live back in her home town"

"I have my ways of getting to them" Brianna said. Then Shane punched her in the nose and walked down the large hill approching Mitchie's cabin. He was so furious with her for not telling the police. Why had she been so stupid. Now all of her friends had to pay the price. He flung open the door to Mitchie's cabin.

"Matt" Shane started "can I talk to Mitchie alone" He asked

"yeah sure" Matt said leaving. When he was out of sight Shane looked at Mitchie. She looked confused and He looked angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mitchie?" Shane screammed at her. Mitchie flinced back in shock

"What?" She asked quietly afraid of him.

"Why didn't you tell the police that Brianna tried to kill you?" He screamed again this time louder. Mitchie started to shake and she looked down.

"I'm sorry" She said not looking up.

"Mitchie" Shane said in a slightly calmer voice. "She is going to kill everyone you know to make you suffer" Mitchie looked up and Shane relised she was crying. He tried to pull her into a hug but she refused.

"Mitchie" Shane asked "whats the matter?"

"If she is going to kill everyone I know then I guess I'll just have to know no one" She said looking up

"What are you saying" Shane asked more confused than ever

"I'm saying that I'm not gonna hang out with Nate, Jason, Matt or Caitlyn anymore. And I guess I'm breaking up with you." She whispered the last part.

"Mitchie, No c'mon you can't do this" Shane said obviously upset. He tried to grab her shoulders but she backed up. She was crying too.

"Shane I'm sorry but I won't let her hurt you" Mitchie said trying to avoid his eyes. "I'm not dragging you any further into my drama"

"Mitchie" He tried to get her to look at him.

"No" She said still crying "I'm sorry" and with that she ran away.

* * *

**The next jam**

Everyone was there. Including Mitchie who was standing far off to the side. Away from her friends and away from Shane. She watched as Everyone went up to perform. Connect three was up next. They jumped on stage and started to sing. Shane looked at Mitchie the whole entire time...

She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you

I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

Mitchie felt horrible that she had broken up with Shane but she knew it was for the best. It was her turn to sing. She got on stage and pulled out her guitar and started to sing the song she had writen. It was dedicated to her friends but mostly to Shane...

Here am I am, feels like the walls are closing in  
Once again, it's time to face it and be strong  
I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I've lost my way

If I could take it all back I would now  
I never mean to let you all down  
And now I've go to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late

So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated  
If I can I wanna change the way I made it  
I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I'll find my way

If I could take it all back I would now  
I never mean to let you all down  
And now I've go to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late

I'm gonna find the strength to be the  
One that holds it all together  
Show that I'm sorry but I  
Know that we can make it better

If I could take it all back I would now  
I never mean to let you all down  
And now I've go to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late

I never mean to let you all down  
And now I've go to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late

She looked around as her friends jaws were to the floor. Everyone else was cheering unaware of what the lyrics were really talking about. Her eyes fixed on a girl in the back of the crowd. She was clapping her hands and smiling slightly. Mitchie eyed her and then relised something. She had made a big mistake not telling the cops. She lost all focus and ran of the stage as Shane tried to follow her. She tried to run to her cabin but he had managed to grab her arm. She had never been a fast runner.

"Shane" Mitchie started "I have to go do something immedialty" She broke out of his grip. She stepped into her cabin and dialed 911.

"Hello" the voice asked

"Yes this is Mitchie Torres. That girl Brianna that was released form jail is threatening to kill everyone I know and I need her back in jail" Mitchie said "Please come to cmap rock soon" She added

"Ok" The voice said "we'll be right over."

"Thank you" She said.

* * *

"You'll pay Mitchie Torres" Brianna screamed as she was led into a police car. Mitchie was standing alone and watched as Nate, Jason, Matt, Cailtyn and Shane stood together in a huddle. Mitchie turned around to walk back into her cabin but someone caught her shoulder. Mitchie turned around.

"Shane i'm so sorry.." Mitchie started

"It's ok mitch" Shane interupted. "You were just trying to help your friends out" He hugged her

"and you" she said leaning into his hug.

"So does this mean your my girlfriend again?" he asked

"Yeah" She said "If you still want me too"

"Of course I do" He whispered into her ear. She walked back to her cabin with Shane and they stood their for awhile.

"Sooo..." Shane said "Fianal Jam is next week do you want to perform together"

"I'd love too" She said. Shane pulled her into a hug. Mitchie knew everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Or is it?**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL BE UPDATING SOON KEEP READING PLEASE!**

**xoxo- camprockfanatic**


	17. Chapter 17 LAST CHAPTER

**This is probably the last chapter. I know cry cry tear tear, BUT IM MAKING A SEQUAL SO STAY IN TOUCH WITH MY PAGE!**

**

* * *

**

"Omg" Mitchie said as she walked into the empty cabin where Shane had planned for them to practice their song. Shane was standing in front of her. "I can't belive there are only 3 more days until the final jam...and then I get to go back to my wonderful life" Mitchie said

"Don't worry you'll still have Nate, Jason, Cailtyn and me. and matt" Shane added quickly causing Mitchie to start laughing.

"I know but still i like camp rock better" She said

"Me too" Shane said as he hugged her tight. "Me too"

* * *

...

FINAL JAM

_(just so you know Mitchie and Shane are performing together but they each have a seperate song too)_

_

* * *

_

...

Mitchie walked to the stage with Shane and went to the backstage area for the performers. She saw Cailtyn back there.

"Hey cait" Mitchie called

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered

"are you performing?" Mitchie asked

"No, but I did the music for some people so they allowed me back here." Caitlyn answered.

"Ok well the first act is being announced" Mitchie said and went to see who it was. She sort of zoned out for a couple of acts.

"Next up we have Connect Three" Brown said. Mitchie looked at Shane. Caitlyn screamed a good luck as they boys got into their positions on stage. The music started...

Yeah!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

I was sittin' at home watching TV all alone  
So tired of re-runs, I've memorized this show

So I pick up the phone and call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go

We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

We were out on the floor and we danced the night away  
And she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
And she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay  
(I really gotta go!)  
But I begged her for one more song  
Let the music play!

We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I drove her home and she whispered in my ear  
Party doesn't have to end, we can dance here

Live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play out song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

LIVE! TO! PARTY!

Mitchie clapped and gave Shane a hug as he came off the stage.

"That Was AMAZING!" she said

"Thanks" Shane said as he whispered in her ear "good luck"

"NEXT UP IS MITHCHIE TORRES" the voice announced and to her surprise a lot of people got up and started cheering. She walked out on stage and the music started to play...

She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

La dee da dee da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da

You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide.

She walked off the stage and into Shane's opened arms.

"You did amazing!" Shane said to her

"Thanks" Mitchie said "Omg we are up next...again...together...now...omgomgomgomgomgomg..omgomg"

"Mitchie calm down you'll do fine...we will do fine" Shane said lauhging a little

"Ok yeah no your right" Mitchie said

"AND FOR OUR LAST PERFORMANCE WE HAVE SHANE GRAY AND MITCHIE TORRES" The voice said makeing an echo of cheers go around the audiance. Shane and Mitchie walked onto the stage. Shane was singing first...

They say that life is a two-way street  
When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way

You can keep on moving with your head down  
Or you can stop and take a look around  
And that's the choice I've made  
(I've made, yeah)

It's for that movie inside your head  
Making memories we can't forget  
But when you can't forget

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
It's what we came here for

For every song we let play outside  
The melodies we get to write  
Every time we sing, oh yeah

The friends we've made, the fun we've had  
Remembering's gonna make me laugh  
It's a beautiful thing  
(So beautiful)

I wanna send it around the world  
(Around the world)  
'Cause everybody should feel this good  
'Cause when you feel this good

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
(This is what we came here for)  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
It's what we came here for

No, the fun's just getting started  
Just celebrating where we are  
And loving where we are

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
(And we'll )  
So why not open up that door?  
(Open up that door)  
So come on; open up that door  
It's what we came here, oh yeah  
It's what we came here for  
It's what we came here  
Came here for

Mitchie smiled at Shane. Everyone cheered and shouted their names. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. They walked of stage. Mitchie hugged Shane and Shane hugged her back.

..

* * *

.

Mitchie sat down on a rock near the water and through a pebble into the lake. She sighed as Shane came up behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"nothing" Mitchie sighed again

"No" Shane said "Somethings wrong you keep going hhhhhmmmmmhhhh and sighing"

"You know me too well" She laughed "I just...I don't want to leave."

"neither do I but I promise that I will come see you as soon as I can" Shane said "I promise"

"ok" Mitchie agreed giving him a tight hug. Shane could see she was still upset.

"Mitchie" her mom yelled "we are leaving"

"ok" Miotchie answered "One minute"

"Shane I just...I..I don't know...I'm worried that Brianna is still coming after me" Mitchie said turning to Shane

"Mitchie" Shane said "as long as you are my girlfriend I will not let anyone touch you."

"I know you won't but like what if she gets out of jail?" Mitchie asked

"Well I know she's in there for another month or so, so after that we'll just have to take it..." Shane was cute off by Mitchie

"Day by Day?" She asked finishing his sentence

"Yeah Day by Day Mitchie" He kissed her on the lips. After awhile they both pulled away. She ran to go with her mom.

"Bye" She whispered as turned away.

...

* * *

While on the road she got a text message from Shane...

_I already miss you. don't forget that i love you and ill see you soon And btw take things __**Day by Day. **love you~popstar_

_**

* * *

**_

**OKAY IT"S OVER I"LL ADD ANOTHER "chapter" AKA AUTHORS NOTE WHEN I DECIDE TO START ANOTHER STORY(SEQUAL)**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay the sequal to Day By Day is up and completed! Its called Starts With a Smile on my profile page! PLEASE GO READ**

**~3 camprockfanatic**


End file.
